During ordinary use of a boat water will accumulate in the vessel. In recognition of this fact, boats are manufactured with a drain hole in order to allow drainage of any water taken on during use or the drainage of water which is used to clean the boat. Obviously, when the boat is used in water, it is necessary to have a drain plug properly installed in order to avoid taking on significant amounts of water which may, ultimately, sink the boat. Conversely, when the boat is not in use, or out of the water, removal of the drain plug is preferred in order to remove any water which may be collected within the boat. Even experienced boaters may, on occasion, fail to insert, or properly insert, a drain plug prior to launching their boat into water.
It is necessary for a boat plug to be durable in order to properly perform its task. Hazards to the boat plug include exposure to UV light, oil, gasoline and other foreign compositions or matter located within water. Accordingly, there are serious shortcomings with regard to the boat plugs which are currently in use.
Clearly, there is a need for a boat plug which does not require repetitive insertion and removal and provides the durability necessary to properly function in view of the hazards faced while the boat is both in the water and out of the water. Such a boat plug would need to prevent water from entering the boat while the boat is in use and allow water within the boat to rapidly escape while the boat is operated at a cruising speed or while the boat is removed from the water.